Leyenda pokemon:las 5 guerreras de los elementos
by lucia-nami 14
Summary: Cinco antiguas princesas sellaron hacia tiempo un gran poder,ahora han renacido ya que ese poder se ve otra vez en peligro,lograran salvarlo otra vez?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a qui tienen un nuevo fic antes de nada quiero que sepa que los personajes no son míos excepto dos todos los personajes al principio tienen el su nombre en japonés y esta historia la haremos yo y laroussseidy espero que os guste.

Hace mucho tiempo, en una isla perdida que ahora solo habitan Pokemon extintos, a sus alrededores hay distintos lugares, como un desierto, el prado y varios lugares mas. Había 5 palacios ocultos, 1 cerca del mar, 1 en lo alto de una montaña donde siempre había tormentas eléctricas, 1 cerca de un volcán de donde siempre salía humo y su tierra era la mas fértil, 1 cerca de un risco donde el aire limpio pasaba siempre y por ultimo, 1 en la profundidad de los bosques. 

Ese hermoso lugar, era habitado en la antigüedad, por guerreros que tenían poderes, y que a la vez eran conocidos por tener a su servicio a criaturas legendarias, en esos 5 lugares distintos, reinaban distintas familias pero que al fin y al cabo se unían cuando era necesario aunque tuvieran muchas diferencias. De las familias se distinguían las principales, los cuales habitaban en los palacios, el primero de ellos y el mas cercano, era el palacio cercano al mar, ese lugar era bien conocido ya que su gente y los guerreros provenían del mar, que salían a la superficie para convivir en paz con las demás criaturas terrestres, "Kasumi"... La princesa Kasumi, una bella y joven princesa que era sirena, todavía no cumplía la edad requerida para salir del mar, pero esperaba ansiosa aquel momento, bajo el cuidado de su protector, un joven de nombre "Satoshi" el cual se encargaba de procurar a la princesa y ayudarle en lo que necesitara, aunque secretamente el se encontraba enamorado de ella. Aunque sabia perfectamente que no podía suceder algo así, ella era de la realeza y el un simple protector... 

En otro de los reinos sucedía casi lo mismo, La princesa del palacio Eléctrico, el cual se encontraba en una montaña, donde la lana de mareep, era lo que mas se daba en aquel lugar donde siempre había electricidad, la princesa "Musashi" se encontraba enamorada del príncipe de otra nación, un tal "Kojiro", que no era de aquel lugar eléctrico, mas bien, el venia de las profundidades del bosque, tal vez un casamiento entre ellos haría posible una paz, pero no podía tomar ninguna decisión aun... 

De las princesas que mas tristeza daba, era sin duda, la Princesa "Aura", una hermosa joven de cabellos largos castaños, vivía en el palacio de fuego, y su lamentable suerte era que se encontraba enamorada del príncipe "Shuu", el cual provenía de una familia que era reconocía por tener la responsabilidad de mantener el orden y equilibrio, entre humanos y Pokemon, según se tenia entendido las personas de aquella familia, tenían aquello como prioridad, apartándose de la demás gente y conviviendo poco, en ocasiones los veían como el enemigo y el pobre Shuu, seria el heredero a aquella familia, y para Aura no le hacia muy feliz, ya que una rebelión de las familias contra ellos estaba a punto de empezar. 

En otro lugar se tenia a la princesa "Hikari" con su fiel sirviente "Shinji", la joven princesa quería disfrutar del mundo, sin tener compromisos ni nada por el estilo, viviendo en el palacio de los bosques junto con su hermano Kojiro era la que tenia menos preocupaciones, y a pesar de todo y quitando el carácter frívolo de su sirviente, en varias ocasiones era sumamente notable el amor que había entre ambos, pero que por razones desconocidas la familia no estaba de acuerdo en aquella unión.

Por ultimo el reino de las montañas donde el viento era los mas puro se encontraba la princesa "tsuchi" y su guardián Takeshi que era un gran criador Pokemon pero se interesaba por todas las chicas pero a quien amaba de verdad era a la princesa pero savia que su amor no podía ser eso mismo lo savia la princesa pero su verdadero dolor era ver que la persona que amaba solo la veía como su protegida o como una amiga y nada mas. 

El tiempo que transcurría en aquellos momentos era de una paz, pero tal y como decían, "cuando el cielo este despejado, es que habrá una tormenta"... Y la tormenta no tardo en llegar... Desacuerdos con la familia de los equilibradoras, que Vivian en una gran mansión en medio de la isla, protegiendo un portal dimensional de donde venían los Pokemon del "Tiempo y el Espacio", ciertas familias se enfadaron y les comenzaron a reclamar del porque ellos no podían viajar por el tiempo y espacio, siendo ellos también importantes, la discusión no duro una hora, duro mucho mas...  
Hasta que una de las guardianes, de aquel lugar, la Guardiana del "Tiempo", se enfado tanto que decidió correrlos de la mansión e imperdibles la entrada. No se tardaron en hacer una revolución en contra de la familia, la cual se defendía, ya que no se dejaría vencer a la primera.  
Las princesas que presintieron aquello, de alguna forma lograron reunirse, supuestamente sin que sus protectores humanos y Pokemon las hubieran visto, pero aun así estos las seguían y cuidaban de lejos. Los protectores se miraron entre si, reconociéndose al instante, a excepción de a una nueva persona...

- Quien es vos? ... -pregunto Satoshi a ver a un chico peliverde

- Soy Shuu... Vosotros deben de ser los protectores de las demás princesas, o me equivoco? -Dijo sonriendo levemente-

- No, no te encuentras equivocado, pero... No deberías estar en la guerra? -Le dijo fríamente Shinji al peliverde-

- Mi familia me corrió de allí... Dicen que esto es más importante. -Dijo mirando de nuevo a las princesas que se encontraban hablando entre si-

- Debemos de hacer algo! No podemos dejar que esta guerra continúe así! -Dijo exaltada, la princesa de los mares-

- Tiene razón, yo había presentido que algo así pasaría... Lamento no haber avisado.. -Dijo la princesa Aura, con semblante triste-

- Tu no tienes la culpa, debimos de haber presentido esto... Pero porque pelearon? -Dijo tsuchi, seriamente-

- Es por el portal, al parecer comenzaron a codiciar aquel poder y la familia no desea entregarlo -Respondió la princesa Mussachi, preocupada por aquello-

- Si no los detenemos es posible que suceda algo peor, y no solo ellos se harán daño, los Pokemon también están sufriendo! -dijo con preocupación y casi llorando la princesa Hikari-

- Pero que podemos hacer? -Dijo la princesa Kasumi- Que opciones tenemos? Pelear?

- No... No creo que eso sea lo mas prudente para una dama como usted, princesa... -Dijo Satoshi acercándose junto a los demás, ya estaban cansados de esperar y al verlas así decidieron intervenir- Nosotros pelearemos, ustedes no tienen porque preocuparse

- Pero! Satoshi! ... -Le dijo kasumi- Si pelean... Acabaran con ustedes rápidamente, debe de haber otra solucion...

- Y la hay -Dijo Shuu, con semblante calmado y pensativo- Lo que pueden hacer las princesas es....

Las princesas se dirigían, rápidamente a la parte central de la isla, donde se llevaba a cabo una fuerte y temida batalla, gracias a sus protectores Pokemon, lograron entrar sin ningún problema y gracias a sus protectores humanos, lograron continuar con su camino entro de aquella inmensa mansión. 

Shuu era quien los guiaba a todos al conocer el lugar, el cual, hasta hace pocos minutos era custodiado por su familia, la pregunta era... Como pudieron entrar tan fácilmente?...Cuando llegaron, las equilibradoras no se sorprendieron de que las princesas y su primo Shuu estuvieran allí la equilibradora del tiempo Rouss estuvo apunto de echarlos pero su prima la equilibradora del espacio Nami la convenció para que por lo menos se quedaran las princesas cuando Shuu se fue, las princesas intentaron convencer a las equilibradoras de que pararan con esto y les pidieron disculpas pero Rouss muy enfadada, alego que la culpa no era de ellas. Dejando a las princesas sorprendidas, así que prosiguió a hablar su prima, Nami... Explicando que todo comenzó por un malentendido y que los que las atacaban en ese momento, no eran más que personas que alegaban que ese poder debía ser de ellos y no por esa familia, comenzando así la guerra. Las Equilibradoras les explicaron que ese poder no podía estar en otras manos que no fueran de su familia, puesto que desde hacia muchas generaciones se encargaban de cuidarlo, y mantenerlo en un equilibrio, pero por culpa de las personas avariciosas, este podría caer en la maldad y destruir su tiempo y espacio. Las princesas solo callaron y vieron con dolor, como la equilibradora del tiempo caía de rodillas, no solo por el cansancio, si no que al igual que la equilibradora del espacio, era por las diversas heridas que tenían.

- Y si... Lo sellamos... -Dijo Aura seriamente y casi en un susurro-

Rouss y Nami se quedaron pensativas, Nami sintió el aura asesina de su prima, pero ninguna de las dos hizo nada y poco a poco esa aura desapareció, así que ambas miraron fijamente a las princesas: "Están dispuestas a morir, a dar todo su poder, a separarse de quienes las aman,

¿Solo para sellarlo? 

Ambas hablaron coordinadamente y les preguntaron aquello, en el rostro de las princesas se noto una tristeza y decisión en su mirar, estaban dispuestas a hacer aquello para protegerles, mientras que sus protectores iban a decir algo, pero estas les vieron antes de que hablaran...  
Ya decidido las princesas se pusieron alrededor de aquel portal que desprendía tanto poder, mientras Rouss y Nami les decían rápidamente que debían hacer, ya que Shuu y los pocos de su familia no resistirían seguir peleando y como habrán sentido, el palacio ya se estaba quemando, aunque las llamas aun no se extendían de donde estaban, pero era peligroso, así que debían terminar con aquello rápido, las princesas con paso decidido comenzaron aquel conjuro... Pero no seria tan fácil, la puerta fue tumbada por el cuerpo de Shuu que ya hacia tirado en el suelo por el golpe que recibió. Nami y Rouss se pusieron en guardia, sin ayudarle, lo primordial era su deber de proteger el portal y ganar tiempo a las princesas.

Todo había comenzado rápido, sin embargo, antes de que el portal se terminara de cerrar, las princesas comenzaron a sentir una falta de energía, sus protectores, que peleaban al lado de las

Equilibradoras se dieron cuenta de aquello, Rouss empujo a Satoshi y siguió peleando haciéndose cargo de varios, solo noqueándolos, mientras Satoshi asentía, acercándose a Kasumi para abrazarla y darle de su poder, los demás vieron aquello así que les imitaron, al igual que Shuu les siguió, mirando por ultima vez al Tiempo y Espacio pelear... 

Cuando el portal se cerró las princesas y sus protectores calleron al piso, mientras todo se calmaba y las personas, anteriormente controladas por su avaricia y maldad, recobraran el conocimiento y la razón. Todo parecía volver a la realidad... Bueno... Casi todo... El Tiempo y el Espacio, vio con tristeza como las princesas habían caído, junto a sus protectores, la energía debía de ser demasiada para cerrar aquello, costándoles a la vez su vida... Nami miro a Rouss, la cual al sentir la mirada de su prima le miro también, sonriendo levemente, los tiempos de gloria de aquel lugar, al parecer, habían llegado a su final. Usando su poder sincronizado, ambas equilibradoras alzaron el vuelo convirtiéndose en 2 esferas, una rosa y una azul, saliendo de aquel palacio que no tardo en caer y terminar siendo consumido por las llamas. La esfera rosa dio vueltas alrededor de lo que anteriormente fue su hogar y alzo el vuelo llevando consigo 10 esferas, que no eran mas que las almas de las princesas y sus guardianes, mientras la esfera azul dio vueltas alrededor de ellas y emprendió el vuelo con dirección al cielo con la esfera rosa a su lado y las esferas blancas detrás, llendo a una gran velocidad, atravesaron el tiempo...

oOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Nami y Rouss decidieron viajar por aquel tiempo y buscar las familias en las que las princesas y guardianes reencarnarían, mandándolos a familias o lugares cercanos para que en un futuro se reencontraran de nuevo. Esas eran sus ideas, pero en vista de que no podían tardarse mucho y darse el lujo de elegir el lugar ya que ellas también renacerían pronto en aquel lugar, decidieron mandar a princesa y guardián al mismo lugar, deperdido estarían seguras de que cada princesa y protector si se volverían a reencontrar.  
Con esa idea en mente se retiraron a dormir, dándose ellas mismas un fuerte apretón de manos, prometiéndose que ellas también, en un futuro no muy lejano, se volverían a ver, no solo como equilibradoras, si no también como lo que han sido... Familia...

--- 5 AÑOS DESPUES---

Habían pasado tan solo 5 años desde aquello, y era algo sorprendente para si mismas, Nami y Rouss renacieron de nuevo, siendo familia de nuevo, felices por estar juntas y darse cuenta de que ellas si recordaban todo su pasado, claro, antes de hacerlos renacer, decidieron borrar aquellos recuerdos de ellos, ya que así tendrían una vida mas fácil y feliz que recordando todo lo anterior. Era algo triste el haber estado esperando impacientes el renacimiento de las princesas o de algún guardián, preguntándose si no habría pasado algo malo... Hasta que lo sintieron, una de las princesas reencarnaron y así sucesivamente, ellas lo pudieron sentir a la edad de 3 años, y ahora habían transcurrido 2, ellas tenían 5 años, en ese momento, mirando con felicidad a uno de los protectores y a su primo, al que su familia decidió llamar "Drew".  
Poco después ellas les hicieron una visita a las antiguas princesas y antiguos protectores, mirando como sus protectores Pokemon, que aun recordaban lo sucedido, veían todo sin poder acercarse, así que Nami y Rouss, al ver aquello y lo injusto que era, decidieron darles el deber de seguir cuidándoles pero de lejos, ya que si los volvían haber, cabia la posibilidad de que recuperaran los recuerdos y eso es lo que menos deseaban. Los Pokemon se pusieron felices y se pusieron a cumplir la nueva orden dada. Mientras ellas se quedaban mirando un poco mas, para al fin retirarse e irse a descansar, tener una nueva vida... Una nueva esperanza... Dando por terminado aquel deber... Sin embargo... No sabían lo que les esperaba en un futuro...


	2. Reencuentros

Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde el ultimo viaje de Ash, el cual ya había recibido el titulo de "Maestro Pokemon", y regresando al fin a su hogar para descansar después de tanto tiempo.  
Su mejor amiga, Misty, se dirigía en aquel momento a pueblo paleta para visitar a su gran amigo, ya que aunque lo vio cuando recibió el titulo, ella tuvo que regresar rápidamente a su gimnasio sin poder despedirse. Cuando se encontraba apunto de llegar, sintió una extraña sensación de ser observada a si que se detuvo por un momento para observar a su alrededor, pero sin poder ver nada continuo su camino, llegando a pasar al lado de un hermoso lago donde se podía notar perfectamente como los Pokemon nadaban en el. Ella se acercó lentamente para poder observar tanta belleza, sintiéndose deseosa de poder entrar y nadar al igual que ellos. Sin embargo, sintió un extraño dolor un extraño dolor y una sensación de tristeza invadirle de repente, levantándose para irse corriendo de aquel lugar, sin saber por que ese cambio radical de sentimientos. En la sala minutos antes de que llegara Misty. Se encontraban May, Maya y Esther platicando amenamente sobre como seria la fiesta de Ash. Pero al llegar Misty todo quedo en un profundo ya que las chicas sintieron una extraña sensación que las unía de alguna forma. Brock, al ver el comportamiento tan extraño en ellas decidió llamar su atención regresando al tema de la fiesta, captando la atención de todos.  
Bien chicos ya que estamos todos a qui tenemos que prepararnos Ash llegara de un momento a otro-dijo Brock o suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran pero centrando su mirada en Esther.

Pfff..... y se pude saber por que me habéis tenido que invitar a mi a la fiesta de ese idiota-dijo molesto Paúl.

Por que a Ash le alegraría verte pero si no quiere estar a qui vete pero no molestes-dijo Dawn enfadada para sorpresa de todos los que la conocían y haciendo que Paúl se callara pero aun que este parecían indiferente se notaba un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

Amm... Bueno, no creo que sea bueno pelearnos- Dijo May tratando de calmar a Dawn y a Paúl.

Eso es cierto, por cierto... -Dijo mirando a Esther- Ella quien es?

Ah! es cierto, no me eh presentado -dijo Esther sonriendo levemente, algo avergonzada- Me llamo Esther, soy entrenadora Pokemon y vengo de la Región de Sinho

Es una amiga mía -dijo DaWN acercándose a Esther- Nos reencontramos en Pueblo Sosiego, para ser exactas en la guardería Pokemon

Ya veo... -Dijo Misty sonriendo- Mucho gusto Esther, yo soy Misty, Líder de gimnasio de Pokemon agua aquí en pueblo celeste y también soy entrenadora

El gusto es todo mío -respondió dándole la mano- Y bueno, entonces que haremos?

Bueno -dio brock algo pensante- No podemos esperar a que lleguen Gary y Richi, así que tenemos que empezar con los preparativos nosotros solos, la comida la empezare a hacer

¡Bien! Entonces nosotros inflaremos los globos -se escucho la voz entusiasmada de May- Por cierto, si llamaron a Steven?

Mm... Oigan, si avisamos a Lance? -pregunto ahora Misty-

Creo que deberíamos de avisar a Cinthya -ahora Dawn hablo-

No se preocupen chicas - dijo brock poniéndose su traje de chef- Me encargué de llamarles al igual que a todos los amigos de Ash, es obvio que no los olvidaríamos

Y bien, cuando llega? -se escucho la fría voz de Paúl-

Es cierto! no debe de tardar! hay que apresurarnos -dijo Esther algo apresurada-

Después de aquello, y de dividirse los deberes es que comenzaron a adornar el lugar con la ayuda de los Pokemon que se encontraban ahí.

May y Esther y algunos Pokemon se encargaban de inflar los globos mientras maya y otros Pokemon los colgaban.

Misty se encargaba de poner la mesa y acomodar ciertas cosas para que no estorbasen.

Paúl ayudaba en ocasiones ah Dawn a colgar los globos en lugares que no alcanzaba a la vez que no le ayudaba se dedicaba a colgar serpentinas y ciertos adornos en el suelo.

Poco a poco los demás fueron llegando entre ellos Gary, Tracy, Cinthia, Drew al ver May este ultimo por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y se sonrojo levemente, pero para que no notara aquello, se encargaba de ignorarlo. Mientras que Esther no le quitaba los ojos de encima levemente sonrojada, algo que a brock no le gusto en lo mas mínimo.

El pobre Drew que no se había dado cuenta de la miradita de Esther, ni la mirada asesina por parte de Brock, decidió tratar de ayudarle a May a inflar los globos, pero al ver como le ignoraba y le decía que no necesitaba de nadie, decidió entonces ir con Esther, la cual le miraba a cada movimiento que hacia, mientras le decía que hacer y que si la ayudaba, cosa que Drew, no dudaba en darle de su ayuda.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el lugar termino de estar arreglado y todos los amigos de Ash, incluyendo a los científicos, lideres de gimnasio, se terminaran de reunir en aquel lugar que en ese momento ya parecía pequeño, por lo que decidieron sacar algunas mesas, para recibir a Ash dentro y después pasar a celebrar todo lo demás en el patio, por lo que tuvieron también que adornar aquel lugar. Faltaba poco para que el chico, Maestro Pokemon llegara, y todos avisados apagaron las luces para esperar a que entrara.

Justo cuando lo hizo, abrió la puerta y al ver todo tan oscuro, prendió el foco y fue cuando todos ahí, lo sorprendieron con un

"Feliz cumpleaños"

Lo que hizo que el joven diera un salto hacia atrás y después sonriera ante aquello para agradecerles abiertamente, poco a poco todos pasaron a felicitarlo, excepto cierta pelirroja que se sentía nerviosa y tenía un leve sonrojo.

Cuando lo terminaron de saludar y felicitar, pasaron al patio para seguir con la celebración, ahí la pasaban muy bien, muchos platicaban y compartían experiencias al mismo tiempo que a Ash lo metían rápidamente a cualquier platica y no perdían la oportunidad de picarle con que si ya había obtenido pareja o tenia a alguna chica en la mira, comentario que no paso de ser percibido por parte de Misty la cual se ponía celosa ante aquello y le daban muchas ganas de sacar a uno de sus Pokemon y atacar a esa persona. Pero ante todo trataba de mantener la calma y no hacer nada imprudente, al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su sonrojo y nervios comiendo. Cosa que May y Dawn notaron y le fueron a hacer compañía para picarla.

Ey Misty te lo estas pasando bien-dijo May detrás de Misty haciendo que esta se asustara y volteara hacia atrás.

A……hola chicas si me lo estoy pasando muy bien-dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

A si pues nosotras pensábamos que no puesto que no te has acercado a Ash en todo este tiempo y además no has hecho más que enfadarte cuando hablaba de alguna chica-dijo Dawn con una sonrisa picara.

E……..pe……..pero que decís yo no estoy celosa de las chicas que se acercan a el ni nada jajaja-dijo Misty muy nerviosa y sonrojada aun que después de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapo la boca acto que hico que May y Dawn se rieran.

Jajajajaja no te preocupes Misty ya nos habíamos dado cuenta y tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotras verdad Dawn-hablo May para tranquilizar a Misty.

Si jajaja no te preocupes Misty además-se acerco al oído de Misty y le susurro-además Ash solo tiene ojos para ti-esto hizo que Misty se sonrojara mas todavía mientras Dawn se apartaba de ella para verla y riéndose en el acto junto con May.

Jajajajajajajajaja no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotras-dijeron May y Dawn al unísono.

Y conmigo también-dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que todas se voltearan nerviosas pero se tranquilizaron a ver a Esther.

Misty no te preocupes como digo yo siempre las amigas de Dawn son mis amigas a si que tu secreto esta a salvo con migo al fin de cuentas todas somos amigas no –dijo Esther sonriendo

Gracias Esther y tienes razón ahora todas somos amigas-dijo Misty devolviéndole la sonrisa y se pusieron a hablar de cómo les había ido todo este tiempo sin percatarse de que no muy lejos de la fiesta, se podía apreciar al globo del equipo Rocket sobrevolar el lugar y mirando todo con binoculares

Bien creo que ya es hora de actuar-dijo james concentrándose en los Pokemon pero muchas veces miraba a las chicas en especial a Dawn.

Si ya hace tiempo que no actuamos estoy seguro de que el jefe se pondrá muy contento al ver la cantidad de Pokemon que les llevaremos-dijo Meowth con una sonrisa.

Si-susurro Jessy ante esto James y Meowth la miraron con cara de preocupación normalmente era ella la mas motivada últimamente se encontraba muy extraña.

Pero Jessy se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos mirando fijamente a las chicas que se encontrar charlando no savia por que pero sentía una gran nostalgia y tristeza cuando las veía y quería estar con ellas hablaban tranquilamente en vez de intentar robarles sus Pokemon con las que tanto cariño tienen.

Por alguna extraña razón las 4 chicas que se encontraban disfrutando de la fiesta, platicando felizmente se encontraban en un pequeño grupito apartados de todos los demás, que no habían notado aquello, mientras Drew, Paúl, Brock y Ash, platicaban en otro grupito un poco apartados de los demás, a pesar de que Drew y Paúl se encontraban mas serios que los demás, por alguna razón ellos sentían que se complementaban entre ellos y al igual que a las chicas se les hacia algo vagamente familiar, que los ponía felices y a la vez tristes.

De repente, Dawn volteo a la mesa que estaban sus Pokemon por que empezó a escuchar mucho ruido y salio acompañada de las chicas y vio que se pachurisu se encontraba muy mal se preocupo y decidieron que seria mejor levarla a un centro Pokemon pero de repente se escucho una explosión en la fiesta y todos los invitados salieron al jardín a ver que pasaba y resulta que era el Team Rocket diciendo su ya conocido tema de repente Jessy paro de decir tu parte y fue directamente a donde se encontraba Dawn y los chicos haciendo que paúl ,Ken Ash y el resto de los chicos y chicas se pusieran enfrente a ella para protegerla pero Jessy las aparto poniéndose frente a Dawn James miraba todo desde el globo y quería detenerla por que pensaba que le haría algo malo a Dawn cosa que le preocupaba pero no savia por que solo quería que no le hicieran nada. Dawn miro a Jessy y se aparto un poco de pachirisu acto que sorprendía todos.

Jessy al acercarse paso su mano por el pobre pachirisu, que después de 3 caricias se levanto como si nada, todos incluso Jessy se sorprendió ya que eso había sido demasiado raro, y de repente, la presencia de las 5 chicas juntas, desato una seria de imágenes y recuerdos en su cabeza, pero fueron tan rápidos que solo lograron obtener un dolor de cabeza rápidamente Jessy salvo una bolsa y se las lanzo a Dawn esta tenia el símbolo del centro Pokemon a si que deberían ser medicinas después se marcho corriendo hacia el globo dando la orden de que se marcharan y así lo hicieron dejando a todos muy sorprendidos.

Cerca de ahí, volando libremente se encontraban los protectores Pokemon de ellas, mirando todo asombrados, hacia mucho tiempo que no se reunían los 5 y no creían que eso hubiera sido una buena idea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En algún otro lugar, 2 chicas caminaban un poco apresuradas, por el bosque, era de noche y cerca de ahí había un centro Pokemon

lo que se podría deducir como que se dirigían hacia ese lugar.

Sin embargo algo las detuvo, una de ellas tuvo un presentimiento la otro vio algo, ambas detuvieron su camino y miraron a todas partes, aquello les había parecido muy raro y esperaban que no fuera lo que estaban pensando, no era peligroso, pero no querían que aquello se descubriera... aun


	3. Hablando a media noche

Después de lo que paso, las 4 chicas platicaban sobre ello, muy extrañadas, tanto por el comportamiento de su pachirisu como el de varios Pokemon eléctricos con el poco tiempo que Jessy estuvo ahí.

Mientras que en el globo del equipo Rocket, Jessy no dejaba de mirar su mano, tratando de entender que fue lo que paso, que logro hacer que pachirisu se recuperara rápidamente, al parecer eso era un gran misterio que se supone no debería ser revelado... Pero lamentablemente, dentro de poco, se aria saber...

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

La fiesta de Ash continuo sin ningún otro inconveniente, todos hablaban amenamente, al mismo tiempo que jugaban con sus Pokemon y hablaban de ellos, hasta que finalmente llego cierta hora de la noche ya casi madrugada, muy tarde para ser exactos, así que después de partir el pastel y abrir los pocos regalos, todos comenzaron a irse a su casa, menos las 4 chicas y los 4 chicos ya que ellos se quedarían en casa de Ash, de "colados" , aunque delia y Mr. Mime los recibieron muy bien.

Las chicas se encontraban hablando en su habitación sobre lo sucedido con Jessy y sobre la extraña energía y sentimientos que habían sentido al estar las 5 juntas. Mientras los chicos hablaban sobre lo que habían echo durante sus viajes y lo que ocurrió cuando se separaron aun que también molestaban a Ash sobre algo que había visto en la fiesta.

OH vamos todos vimos la cara que pusiste al ver a Traicy acercándose demasiado a Misty-dijo Brock con una sonrisa picara.

Eso es cierto Ash, eres pésimo ocultando tus gestos -comento Drew con su ya arrogante forma de ser, poniendo a Ash un poco mas enfadado

Dependido no me paso lo que a Paúl -Se defendió Ash

Y era demasiado cierto, a pesar de que Paúl durante toda la fiesta aparento mostrarse indiferente a todo, en realidad quería llamar la atención de Dawn la cual no hacia mas que ignorarle o voltearle el rostro, o evitarle, lo cual, le decepcionaba un poco.

Ustedes métanse en sus asuntos -Respondió un ya enfadado Paúl

Después de aquello todos decidieron dejar el tema por la paz por unos minutos en lo que a Paúl se le pasaba su enfado o se iba a dormir.

Mientras con las chicas:

He de verdad yo no lo creo-dijo riéndose Misty.

En serio Misty vimos como Traicy te ponía muchísima atención sin contar de que cada vez que te veía se ponía rojo-dijo con una sonrisa Dawn.

Y que decimos de ti mi quería Dawn ya vimos como rechazas al pobre de Paúl-dijo riendo Esther.

Si ya no creo que hace chico le preocupe alguien mas que si mismo es peor que Drew-respondió enfada Dawn.

Ey no te metas con el-dijo molesta Esther haciendo que todas la mimaran con cara de sorpresa y may con un poco de enfado-Etoo quiero decir que no siquiera lo conoces no-respondió Esther nerviosa.

Bueno que tal si nos vamos a dormir que ya es tarde-dijo dudosa Misty a lo que las demás asintieron y se fueron a dormir.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban los Pokemon legendarios, que observaban cuidadosamente como se apagaban las luces de aquel lugar, para después, ellos también retirarse a dormir y descansar, había sido un largo y sorprendente día. Aunque había algo que les inquietaba, y eso eran el "Tiempo" y el "Espacio" ya que hacia tiempo, les habían advertido que no creían que fuera necesario ni algo bueno el echo de que se juntaran las 5, no solo porque se unirían todos los Pokemon legendarios, si no principalmente porque no querían que ellas y ellos recordaran su pasado, querían que vivieran esa nueva vida sin preocuparse por el pasado, o para que ya no cometieran aquellos errores... Aunque al parecer... Aquello estaba llegando a su fin y no podrían hacer nada para evitar que recordasen sus vidas pasadas.


	4. ¡Vacaciones!

A la mañana siguiente:

Las chicas estaban ayudando a delia a preparar el desayuno mientras mr. Mine y Brock estaban poniendo la mesa cuando todo estuvo puesto en la mesa decidieron que ya era hora de despertar a los "bellos durmientes".

Misty ,Dawn por que no vais a despertar a los chicos-dijo delia con una sonrisa a lo que las dos extrañadas asintieron y se fueron arriba a despertarles cuando se fueron Esther ,May ,Brock ,Mr, mine y Delia se reunieron en la cocina para que no los escucharan.

Gracias por ayudarnos señora Ketchup-dijo May con una sonrisa.

De nada además ya era hora de que mi hijo sea un poco mas valiente con sus sentimientos a veces me recuerda tanto a su padre-dijo delia suspirando asiendo que todos les saliera una gotita en la cabeza.

Bien empecemos con el plan-dijo sonriendo Esther en ese momento un grito los sorprendió haciendo que todos salieran de la cocina descubriendo a unas sonrientes Misty y Dawn y a unos Ash ,Drew y Paúl empapados.

Al ver aquello las demás se quedaron con el rostro, donde se hacia evidente que no entendía, Drew se encontraba quejándose que porque a el también, mientras Ash y Paúl les repelaban a las que los acababan de despertar, las cuales se encontraban sonriendo feliz y entretenidas chocando sus manos, con uno de los Pokemon de agua de Misty y el piplup de Dawn.

Bu…buenos chicos que les parece si vamos a desayunar-dijo Brock intentando que los ánimos se calmaran.

Como que así como así?? -Grito enfadado Paúl, ya le estaban colmando la paciencia-

Va... Vamos Paúl, no es para tanto... -trato de calmarle Delia al escuchar todo el alboroto

Como que no es para tanto!! Por culpa de sus niñeras no pudimos seguir descansando después de que nos desvelaron!! -grito aun mas enfadado

Eso es cierto!!! -respondieron todos los hombres, asombrosamente, también Brock, que luego tosió

Hummm..., no sean exagerados -Dijo Misty bajando las escaleras

Exagaredas!!?? que harías si te despertara con un ataque eléctrico!? -Le grito enfadado Ash

Que!! Estas loco!!?? -comento enfadada por eso Misty- Obvio que me enfadaría

Todos la ven de forma que la hacen ver como la culpable de aquella situación

Eh... Etoo... Drew-Kun, no es bueno que permanezca con su ropa húmeda -Dijo Esther, que entre toda la discusión había ido por una toalla y ahora se la extendía a Drew-

Mm...?.. Muchas gracias, Esther -dijo haciendo una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras tomaba la toalla y se secaba

Al ver aquello 2 pares ojos los miraron con ganas de asesinarlos, Brock miraba así a Drew y May a Esther, claro, que a quienes miraban parecían no haberse dado cuenta.

Bueno yo casi que me voy a traer el desayuno-dije mirando de mala manera a Esther y Drew este ultimo se dio cuenta y le se extraño-Brock me ayudas por favor dije sonriéndole a Brock.

Claro May preciosa-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y ambos se fueron a la cocina sin notar que ahora Drew miraba con odio a Brock y Esther sin saber por que se enfado con May.

No paso mucho hasta que finalmente la discusión termino y todos pasaron al comedor, sentándose todos alrededor de delia, aunque de una forma un tanto estratégica, es decir, cada quien estaba frente al lado de su "pareja", o con quien trataban juntarle, el orden era el siguiente.

Ash al lado de Misty, May al lado de Drew, frente a ellos estaban...

Paúl frente a Ash y al lado de Dawn, Brock frente a may y al otro lado de Dawn y Esther al lado de Brock, pero, frente a Drew. Todos comían pacíficamente, pero era algo inevitable la tensión que se percibía entre ellos.

Bu…..bueno chicos hay algo que quería comentaros antes de que os marchéis-dijo Delia intentando calmar un poco la tensión.

Todos la miraron expresión interrogante esperando que hablaran.

Al parecer el profesor Oak me dijo que les llego unas invitaciones para una isla vacacional que gano en un concurso pero como no puede ir decidió que seria mejor dársela a vosotros ya otros chicos mas-dijo delia riéndose un poco de la expresión de los chicos que al parecer les había encantado la ida así que continuo-y bien quieren ir.

Claro-dijeron las chicas antes que nadas chocando sus manos y empezando a planear lo que así y lo bueno que era pasar vacaciones todas juntas.

Ase tiempo que no estamos todas juntas será divertido-Dijo riendo May.

A un no me creo que valla con tigo de vacaciones otras vez Dawn como cuando éramos pequeñas seguro que yo también puedo ir-pregunto a Delia a lo que esta asintió-genial!!! Verdad Dawn.

Claro es bueno pasar tiempo juntas ya me empezaba a aburrir viajando sola no es lo mismo-dijo riendo.

Lo que yo no me creo que al fin pueda librarme del mantenimiento del gimnasio no dijo que no me guste ser la líder pero tener que aguatar a mis hermanas y tener que hacerme cargo yo sola del gimnasio cansa por suerte ellas se aran cargo por un tiempo jaja vacaciones vacaciones-exclamo riendo haciendo que las demás también se rieran pero lo que no sabían se habían dado cuenta que los chicos las habían estado observándolas maravillados nunca las habían visto tan alegres y eso solo hacían quererlas mas.

Despues de aquel aviso, todos comieron un poco mas rapido para poder ir por sus cosas y pasar al laboratorio del profesor Oak para recoger las invitaciones a aquella isla vacacional

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Centro Pokemon (Hoen, Lilicove city)

¿Que tienes ahí? -Pregunto una chica de cabello largo, castaño a su compañera, la cual se encontraba mirando, al parecer una carta

Nos han invitado a una isla vacacional -le contesto seriamente leyendo de nuevo la dicha invitación

¿Mmm?, Y ¿Donde queda? -dijo acercándose para también leerla

Es que... me suena el lugar... -pasándole la invitación.

Haver déjame verla-la chica de cabello castillo y de pronto abrió los ojos sorprendida-Seidy sabes acaso donde esta esto-le grito asiento que la otra se asustara pero antes de dejarla hablar continuo-esta es la isla donde vivíamos antes de reencarnarnos es la isla de los elementos-finalizo dejando a la otra en estado de shock.

QUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito haciendo que la chica se tapara los oídos ese grito se escucho por toda la ciudad.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los chicos ya habían llegado corriendo por supuesto al laboratorio del profesor Oak pero se llevaron una "grata" sorpresa al ver a Traicy, Brendan y Ken.

Chicos que hacéis aquí?-Pregunto Misty acercándose junto con las demás dejando a los chicos atrás bastantes molestos.

Hola chicas el profesor Oak nos dijo que viniéramos para recoger nuestras invitaciones para unas vacaciones en una isla-dijo Traicy abrazando a Misty.

Enserio nosotros también veníamos por lo mismo-dijo Dawn.

Eso significa que iremos todos juntos de vacaciones no?-dijo Ken con una sonrisa-Es genial!!!!-Grito sonriendo abrazando a Dawn haciéndola dar vueltas por el aire a lo que esta solo podía reírse hasta que la bajo.

Bueno que les parece si vamos yendo a ver al profesor-dijo Paúl intentando no matar a Ken, claro que por su actitud hizo que a todos les diera un escalofrío

No tardaron mucho en llegar al laboratorio del profesor, claro, ignorando los celos de algunos, sobre todo un amor un tanto revuelto de celos entre 4 personas, ya que Brendan abrazaba a may la cual estaba celosa de que Esther mirara mucho a Drew el cual estaba celoso de que Brendan abrazara a May.

Bienvenidos chicos, supuse que vendrían rápidamente al escuchar la noticia -dijo el profesor Oak al verlos llegar

Profesor! como se llama la isla? -pregunto Misty, ya que quería saber hacia donde irían

Buena pregunta Misty, la isla recibe por nombre "La Isla De Los Elementos", que tiene oculta en si una extraña y triste leyenda que data de hace mucho tiempo, pero que lamentablemente se ah perdido con el tiempo, y solo los pocos que viven en la isla la conocen -explico el profesor mientras a cada uno le daba un boleta

Wow! una leyenda! -exclamo May emocionada- suena muy interesante

Jeje, seria aun mas interesante y extraño que aquella leyenda tuviera que ver con nosotras -dijo Dawn riendo, a lo que todas las demás le siguieron pero con un extraño sentimiento de lo que decía Dawn podía ser cierto.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En un bosque cercano del pueblo de Ash se podía ver el globo del Team Rocket sentados con una Jessy leyendo una carta muy feliz a lo que James y Meowth se extrañaron bastante.

Jessy que te pasaba y esa cara de felicidad-pregunto James ya que hace nada estaba triste y melancólica cosa que le partía el alma.

Lo que pasa es que un amigo nos ha enviado unas invitaciones con todos los gastos pagos a su nuevo hotel de 5 estrellas –al ver la cara de sorprendidos continuo-asíque chicos preparaos nos vamos de vacaciones!!!!!-grito feliz a lo que James y Meowth la acompañaran por fin tendrán tiempo para ellos pero lo que no sabían es que el destino les había preparado una sorpresa de su paso que estaría a punto de revelarse.


	5. Recuperando recuerdos

Ya habían pasado en concreto 2 días desde que recibieron aquellas invitaciones y tanto el equipo Rocket que iba en su globo como nuestros demás protagonista (no supe como ponerles) se encontraban ya casi llegando a aquel lugar.  
Al llegar fue una sorpresa para todos...

Equipo Rocket! -gritaron los que llegaban en barco, sin olvidar el "pika, pika" de Pikachu

Los bobos!- grito el equipo Rocket, entre ambos bandos se señalaron

OH, que bien que ya hayan llegado todos. Hola Jessy -comento Senshi para mirarlos a todos- Vengan, los llevare al lugar donde se hospedaran

Después de aquello el joven comenzó a caminar con dirección al pequeño pueblo, que hacia ver claramente que era un lugar turístico muy famoso, no había tanta gente pero tampoco estaba vacío el lugar. Los hogares se veían antiguos, pero a la vez resistente, tenían la combinación de lo antiguo con lo moderno lo que atraía aun más a la gente. Al terminar su camino llegaron a un gran hotel de lujo, que a diferencia de todo lo demás se veía que era lo mas moderno

En verdad discúlpenme, pero las únicas 3 habitaciones lujosas ya están ocupadas -comento el chico entrando al lugar, que se veía demasiado elegante, pero la gente de ahí se veía cómoda y no se veía diferente o desentonaba con el lugar, aunque sus ropas no fueran exactamente elegantes- Así que ustedes se quedaran en las habitaciones que a pesar de no ser lujosas, son perfectas para ustedes

Después de aquel comentario, todos siguieron embobados admirando aquel hermosos lugar, para subir al elevador (que de alguna manera lograron caber todos), no sin antes notar un cuadro un tanto extraño, que mostraba la isla con zonas mas llamativas, el mar, donde se notaba una muchacha con cola, una "sirena", en una montaña otra chica, pero la montaña tenia truenos, en el bosque otra joven alrededor de un montón de Pokemon y dos jóvenes mas pero ,no terminaron de apreciarla completamente pues el elevador casi se cerraba.  
Al llegar a su piso todos se bajaron, y el joven les dio a cada uno las llaves, o más bien, a Misty, a Traicy y a Ash, dejándolos para que se acomodaran y posteriormente decirles que les esperaba abajo para cenar, una vez que hayan terminado.

Bueno, creo que hablo por todas, incluida Jessy, cuando digo que es mejor que una habitación sea para nosotras y la otra para ustedes -hablo claramente Misty con sus manos en la cintura

Me parece bien, pero asegúrense de cerrar con seguro, no vaya a ser que despierten por un baño de agua -comento Paúl recordando lo sucedido a lo que mientras Traicy, Ken, Brendan, James y Meowth no entendían y Brock tenia una gota estilo anime, los demás las fulminaron con la mirada.

Me parece bien, pero asegúrense de cerrar con seguro, no vaya a ser que despierten por un baño de agua -comento Paúl recordando lo sucedido a lo que mientras James y Meowth no entendían y Brock tenia una gota estilo anime, los demás las fulminaron con la mirada.

Jajaja no os preocupéis nosotras "jamás haríamos" eso jajajajaja-dijo Misty haciendo que las mas incluida Jessy se rieran mientras se iban a su habitación dejando a los chicos sorprendidos pero también se fueron a su habitación.

En la habitación de las chicas:

Estas se encontraron hablando muy animada mente era extraño pero incluso Jessy se encontraba bien con ellas y se olvidaron por completo que eran enemigas.

El ambiente que se sentía en aquella habitación era de una muy buena amistad, como si todas se conocieran desde hace años y sin saber porque continuaban platicando de cosas que aparentemente no tendrían importancia para cualquier otra persona. Y sin darse cuenta el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tiempo de bajar, ya que todas estaban impacientes por saber la leyenda de la isla, que tanto les atraía.

Habitación de los chicos

A diferencia de las chicas, tanto Paúl como Drew se mantenían distantes a las conversaciones que todos los demás platicaban, Drew cuidaba de sus Pokemon en el tiempo que tenían tanto para acomodarse como platicar un rato. Paúl tan solo se dedicaba a meditar en su cama. Mientras que los demás chicos platicaban muy amenamente y hablaban sobre lo que posiblemente podría tratar la historia de la isla. Cuando menos se lo esperaron alguien llamo a la puerta, que era nada mas ni nada menos que Esther para avisarles que ya era hora de bajar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por el cielo, sobrevolando la isla, se encontraban 2 majestuosos Pokemon, un Flygon y un Dragonite, ambos Pokemon, reconocidos por su gran velocidad y ataque en el campo de batalla. Lo común, es que un entrenador estuviera encima de cada Pokemon, y evidentemente lo había, solo que eran 2 entrenadoras, ambas mirando hacia abajo, aquella isla que hacia mucho tiempo había caído por una especie de guerra y que al parecer quería ser descubierta por aquellos pocos que lograron sobrevivir... Ambas miraron hacia atrás, podían sentir el poder de sus Pokemon, y el de los elegidos, lo cual les aseguraba que estaban todos reunidos

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola chicos, pensaba que no bajarían -comento el amigo de Jessy esperándolos a cenar

Y bien, nos contaras la leyenda de la isla -dijo entusiasmado, como de costumbre, Ash

Jejeje, se nota que están impacientes -dijo el chico bebiendo un poco de agua- Esta bien

Todos miraron emocionados e intrigados lo que contaría de aquella isla... esperando, mirándole fijamente, causándole algo de nervios

Se cuenta que hace mucho tiempo -comenzó a relatar-en esta isla habitaban 5 reinos que representaban los 5 elementos, agua, fuego, aire, tierra y energía para proteger esos reinos y a sus habitantes 5 elegidas princesas de esos reinos se encargaban de cuidarlos la princesa sirena del agua Kasumi, la princesa de la tierra Hikari, la princesa de la electricidad o energía Musashi, la princesa del fuego Aura y la princesa del aire tsuchi-se detuvo para mirar a cada una de las chicas presentes que estaban sorprendidas por el relato y continuo-ellas junto con sus guardianes Pokemon y sus protectores que las seguían en todo momento Vivian en paz hasta que la codicia de los reyes de estos reinos hizo que todo acabara destruido para conseguir el poder que las guardianas del tiempo y el espacio protegían por eso las princesas decidieron sacrificarse para salvar a las personas que amaban en el ultimo momento sus protectores a las que ellas amaban las ayudaron y consiguieron cerrar el portal pero como consecuencia ellas y sus protectores murieron pero se dice que las guardianas del tiempo y del espacio al ver lo que habían echo y la tristeza de sus guardianes Pokemon hicieron que estas y sus guardianes renacieran junto con ellas pero les borraron la memoria para que no recordador nada y prohibieron a sus Pokemon acercase demasiado a ellas-hizo una pausa para ver la cara de asombro que tenían todos-cuenta la leyenda que las princesas recuperaran la memoria cuando el mundo se vuelva a encontrar en peligro.-Al finalizar se levanto y se dirigió a la salida.

Bueno yo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas les avisare cuando la cena este lista adiós-y con esto se fue dejando a todos sorprendidos.

La chicas habían decidido pasear por los jardines cerca del hotel mientras esperaban la cena mientras sus guardianes Pokemon la seguían muy pero que muy cerca y entonces una barrera que cuidaba que los guardianes Pokemon, no fueran vistos por ellas, se desvaneció lentamente. Lo que asusto a las chicas, al ver Pokemon legendarios y raros tan cerca de ellas, pero, no gritaron ni hicieron ruido, mas bien todas se acercaron a su "respectivo" guardián cuando los tocaron de repente todos sus recuerdos de su vida pasa vinieron de golpe y cuando los recordaron las chicas no dijeron nada solo abrazaron a sus guardianes con lagrimas en los ojos cuando se separaron se miraron entre si y con una sonrisa en la cara las chicas se abrazaron llorando de felicidad al volver a recordar todo. Cuando al fin se separaron se miraron sonrientes y decidieron sentarse a hablar.

Entonces la leyenda es cierta-hablo por fin Misty cuando todos estuvieron sentados en el pasto.

Si princesa Kasumi la leyenda es completamente cierta-dijo Lugia el Pokemon guardián de Misty.

Por favor Lugia no nos llames como antes dinos por nuestros nombres de ahora y vosotros también-dijo May a Lugia y al resto de los Pokemon a lo que esto asintieron.

Por cierto eso significa que Ash y los demás son en realidad Satoshi y los demás solo que no recuerdan nada no?-pregunto Dawn.

Así es-dijo Latías a su ama.

Pues mejor así no se ustedes pero yo no me siento preparada para devolverles la memoria no quiero que recuerden aquellos dolorosos momentos por lo menos no ahora-dijo Misty a lo que las demás asintieron pero de repente Jessy empezó a llorar las demás asustadas se acercaron Haver que es lo que le pasaba.

Lo…lo siento ahora que he recuperado la memoria no me di cuenta de todo el daño que os e echo "sinf" no soy una buena amiga ni una buena guardiana "sinf sinf"-lloro Jessy.

Jessy.......-May se agacho hasta estar a su altura-escucha se que nos has hecho cosas malas y de las que no estas orgullosa pero ni yo ni las chicas estamos enfadadas contigo además has demostrado muchas veces ser muy buena amiga aunque no fueras de los buenos y aceptémonos como ladrona eras pésima-rió May haciendo que Jessy también riera.

Chicas…….gracias-dijo sonriendo Jessy a lo que las demás solo le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Por cierto…..May-dijo Esther a lo que May se levanto y volteo a mirarla-yo siento mucho haberme acercaos tanto a Drew de verdad que me gustaba supongo que por que era guapo pero ahora que he recuperado la memoria no se que es lo que siento y no quiero que te enfades con migo así que….bueno perdón-dijo muy nerviosa Esther.

Jajajajajajajaja no te preocupes Esther la verdad es que ni yo misma se lo que siento pero no te acerques tanto a el de ahora en adelante no por mi sino por Brock no creo que le agrade demasiado jajajajaja-rió May a lo que Esther se le unió.

Sin embargo, al parecer hay un problema -hablo el pequeño Pokemon Celebi, al lado de quien debe proteger

Un problema -dijeron al mismo tiempo las 5 chicas

Eso es cierto -fue el turno de hablar de Moltres- Las 2 ultimas guardianas, y un tanto mas poderosas que ustedes, se encuentran cerca

Las ultimas... 2... -dijo may asimilando eso- Te refieres a...

Así es -termino diciendo Zapdos- El "Tiempo" y el "Espacio", se encuentran cerca de nosotros..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eh?... Que quieres que las vaya a recoger? -decía el joven Drew, llamando por teléfono- Pero es muy tarde

Lo se y lo lamento Drew, pero nos perdimos un tanto y nuestros Pokemon están débiles -se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono

Esta bien, iré por ustedes -cuelga y se levanta de su asienta- "Piensa: Que raro... Porque tengo esta sensación de tener que recordar algo pero que a la vez no será algo agradable.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

En la habitación de los chicos, ellos se encontraban preparándose para dormir, unos ya se encontraban recostados y otros aun preparándose o terminando de acomodar sus cosas, todos con el presentimiento de que algo malo estaría a punto de ocurrir, pero no sabían que podía pasar y porque. Aparte, justo cuando las chicas recordaron su pasado, a ellos les llego un dolor de cabeza, que les hizo caer de rodillas, después de aquel incidente, ya no les había vuelto a pasar nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegas tarde-dijo Seidy molesta mientras su prima solo corrió hacia Drew para darle un abrazo.

Hola Drew cuanto tiempo has crecido no?-dijo Akiri separándose de su primo y yendo con Seidy para coger sus maletas.

Tu siempre igual no Akiri-Chan me alegra verte y no creo que este tan alto-respondió Drew sonriendo la verdad es que Akiri Era mas simpática que Seidy aun que también la mas inocente

Basta de platicas, podemos hacerlo cuando lleguemos al hotel -tan seria como siempre hablo Seidy, con su única mochila en la espalda empezando a caminar hacia Drew

Esta bien, es por aquí -sonriéndole levemente a su prima empieza a caminar, entendía un poco su forma de ser y últimamente se molestaba o enojaba fácilmente, lo cual todos sabían que estaba ligado a su rompimiento con Itachi

Etoo... Y como es que llegaste aquí Drew-Kun? -pregunto Akiri caminando a su lado y un tanto curiosa

En realidad todos fuimos invitados después de la fiesta de Ash

Seidy y Akiri se detienen

Todos? quienes son todos? -pregunto un tanto preocupada seidy

Bueno, somos, Ash, Misty, May, Brock, Esther, Jessy, James, Dawn, Paúl y yo a y otros idiotas mas -le respondió sin inmutarse al mismo tiempo que no entendía el porque de la pregunta

_Esto no esta nada bien _-fue lo que pensó Akiri al escuchar a todos y recordar que estaban todos reunidos

Tengo sueño y si no llegamos rápido... -dijo enfadada seidy para que comenzaran a caminar mas rápidamente.

Drew!-se escucho una voz en la puerta del hotel para después llegar hasta ellos era May que vestía un kimono rosa fucsia con llamas rojas, aun que Drew se puso mas rojo que su kimono a lo que su primas solo pudieron reír pero callaron al ver como May les miraba sorprendida-Rouss, Nami-fue lo único que dijo May lo suficiente mente alto para que la escucharan haciendo que las nombradas se pusieran pálidas, después de un incom0odo silencio fue Drew quien hablo.

Ey May creo que te confundes estas son mis primas Seidy y Akiri también las invitaron al hotel-dijo Drew confuso por haber llamado así a sus primas aun que ese nombres le resultaba familiar.

Eh…..Drew por que no te adelantas enseguida vamos-dijo Akiri intentado calmar un poco los ánimos.

Esta bien-dijo Drew dudoso pero por las miradas de sus primas decidió que mejor las hacia caso a si que se fue cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Akiri y Seidy se acercaron a May serias.

Bien me puedes decir como es que sabes nuestros antiguos nombres Aura-dijo Seidy molesta intentando no pensar en lo que ya se temían.

Bueno... Etoo... -un poco nerviosa, se armo de valor y les relato que les habían contado la historia de la isla y al salir a caminar se encontraron con sus protectores Pokemon y recordaron todo- Y eso fue lo que paso... Rouss, Nami-san. 

A mi no me llame así, Princesa Aura -fue la única contestación por parte de Seidy, quien se adentro al hotel

Discúlpala... Ella... Esta enfadada porque no quería que su primo se sacrificara -dijo de forma mas tranquila la portadora del poder del espacio, mirando el azul del cielo- Una noche tranquila, para que pasara esto

Nosotras... No sabemos si decirles a los chicos o no -May miraba a Akiri, como pidiendo su opinión.

-Akiri solo cerro sus ojos y pensó- Esa es su decisión, son protectores de ustedes, no nuestros.

May solo pudo asentir-bien vamos dentro a las demás les alegrara saber que han venido-dijo sonriendo May a lo que Akiri le correspondió.

Vale pero nosotras vamos a nuestras habitaciones así tendrás tiempo de decirles a las chicas que no digan nuestros antiguos nombres ahora solo somos Akiri y Seidy vale-dijo Akiri sonriendo.

Si-dijo May y se adentraron en el hotel pero no se imaginaron que el pasado que intentaban olvidar volvería a suceder.


	6. Platicando

Bien... Mm.... Dependido son mejores habitaciones que las del centro Pokemon -sin interés alguno, seidy se acomodo en una cama y aventó su mochila

Jeje, recuerda que bajaremos, la chicas quieren vernos -dijo Akiri, acomodando sus maletas y viendo el comportamiento de su prima

Eso no me interesa, por su culpa... agg... Si Shuu no la hubiera conocido -exclamo con cierto enfado seidy

Prima... Sin embargo recuerda que ya no vivimos aquella época, todo es diferente -trataba de darle ánimos Akiri

Y que te hace pensar que el tiempo no se repetirá -seidy se sentó en su cama mirándole fijamente

Tiempo... -en un leve susurro comento Akiri

Eso es lo que siempre nos ah faltado.... Y yo... -apretando las sabanas seidy desvío su mirada, lo ultimo que escucho fue la puerta cerrarse

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Así que acaban de llegar, al parecer siguen siendo familia entre ellas 2 y Drew -le comentaba emocionada May a las demás chicas

Eso es fantástico -exclamo feliz Esther- A pesar de nuestro pasado, jamás las llegamos a conocer, pero... tal vez ahora...

Es verdad, posiblemente se nos este dando una nueva oportunidad, para conocerlas y convivir nuevamente con nuestros protectores, sin que haya diferencias entre nosotros -felizmente Misty camino hacia una fuente sonriendo, a lo que las chicas le siguieron

Si, una nueva oportunidad para convivir todas y tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido -Ahora fue Jessy la que hablo

_Tiempo... _Hola chicas -entrando al patio, se escucho la voz de Akiri

Na... -le iba a llamar Dawn, pero escucho una tos por parte de May, así que se corrigió rápidamente- Akiri, que alegría volver a verte, después de tanto

Eso es verdad, a pesar de no estar juntas en el pasado, es bueno estarlo ahora -hablo Esther

Si, tienes toda la razón ante aquello -sonreía Akiri ante lo que le decían

-May miraba detrás de Akiri, sin embargo, no vio lo que esperaba- Etoo... Y seidy?

Eh?... Bueno, ella digo que se encontraba cansada, y prefirió no venir -mintió Akiri, sabia el carácter de su prima, y no quería que ellas se pusieran tristes o trataran de ayudar a Seidy en algo que simplemente no harían mas que perjudicarla- Y como se sienten después de recordarlo todo?

Ante aquella pregunta, todas contestaron casi lo mismo, se sentían bien, aunque melancólicas y tristes a la vez, el recordar todo les daba en ocasiones dolores de cabeza muy leves, a lo cual Akiri explico que se debía al echo de tener 2 vidas en una sola, lo cual se traducía a que era una carga muy pesada para la mente y recuerdos los cuales se "juntaban" y se revolvían, causando el dolor de cabeza. Ante aquella explicación comenzaron un sinfín de preguntas por parte de ellas y preguntas y signos de interrogación por parte de Akiri, ya que a pesar de saber varias cosas había otras tantas que simplemente no podía responder.

Eh chicas las estábamos buscando-dijo Traicy hacer cansándose a ellas junto con los demás.

Ah hola Traicy ahora íbamos para allá-dijo Misty sonriendo, haciendo que el aludido se sonrojara cosa que no paso desapercibida por Akiri.

Eh y ella quien es-dijo Ken mirando fijamente a Akiri.

A es verdad siento no haberme presentado me llamo Akiri y soy la prima de Drew encantada de conoceros-dijo Akiri haciendo una reverencia.

El placer es nuestro Akiri-Chan-dijo Brendan.

Bien que os parece si nos vamos a cenar empiezo a tener hambre-dijo Jessy a lo que las demás asintieron entonces acordaron en que los chicos y May se irían a la sala junto con los demás mientras que las chicas se iban a cambiar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoooOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Y así gane la copa Wallace ^0^ -platicaba muy abiertamente Akiri mientras bajaba caminando con las demás chicas, con dirección a la sala donde las esperarían

Sorprendente! -Exclamo Dawn- crees que podamos tener una batalla Pokemon?

Claro que si!, tal vez después, por ahora mis Pokemon necesitan descansar -sonriendo le respondía a Dawn a lo que las demás chicas comenzaban a hacer preguntas que poco a poco Akiri también preguntaban y respondían entre si

En cierto momento bajando las escaleras (ya que el elevador las había dejado en el primero piso y no la planta baja), es que otra chica, para ser exactos, Seidy, caminaba de regreso hacia el elevador mientras las demás le seguían con la mirada. En la sala algunos chicos, en especial Ash, se encontraban de mal humor y discutían entre ellos, mientras Paúl decía que esa chica tenia razón los demás estaban en su contra, Drew solo suspiraba ante todo comentario por ellos.

Ahora que paso? -pregunto un poco molesta Akiri al ver la discusión, lo cual las demás chicas veían con un signo de interrogación

Esa chica! -exclamo molesta May- Como se le ocurre hablar de aquella forma!

Drew... -hablo Akiri esperando que el le explicara, ya que se encontraba tranquilo

-Drew tan solo suspira-Al parecer bajo a comer y la encontramos aquí en la sala, May comenzó a hacerle platica pero Seidy le ignoro como siempre, después de eso le volvió a hablar y ella le contesto que no tenia porque cruzar palabra con entrenadores que jamás llegaran a ser buenos con los Pokemon que tienen

Je... je.... je.... -Akiri río nerviosamente, sabia a lo que se refería en aquel momento Drew, la tan famosa frase de su prima "Pokemon que pueda evolucionar y que no lo haga, no merecer ser entrenado", por algo ella se ganaba muchos enemigos y no era exactamente por ganarles en batalla- Como odio cuando hace eso

Yo también... pero... esta mas distante -contesto Drew escuchando aun la conversación- alguien que los detenga -.-?

Vamos chicos sabéis que no debéis tomarlo en serio vosotros sabes que es lo mejor para vuestros Pokemon no?-dijo Misty intentando calmarlos.

Si Misty pero no es tan fácil nos han humillado y no es……-dijo Ash pero se callo al ver a Misty-justo.

May se dio cuenta y volteo a ver a las chicas derepente sus ojos empezaron abrillas y se levanto corriendo y fue hacia donde las chicas-chicas estáis preciosas perecéis princesas-dijo May al llegar con ellas, al escuchar esto las chicas se sonrojaron y no eran para menos de pues del comentario de May los chicos voltearon a verla y todos se sonrojaron bueno excepto Drew que estaba muy concentrado mirando a May y la verdad no era para menos Misty traía puesto un kimono azul con burbujas celestes y el pelo suelto que este ya le llegaba a la cintura, Dawn traía un kimono verde con flores amarillas y su pelo estaba recogido con una cola de caballo, Esther tenia puesto un kimono kimono blanco con espirales celestes claro, Jessy tenia otro kimono rosa un truenos amarillos y por ultimo Akiri tenia un kimono rosa y violeta con distintas flores estampadas. Después de un rato de incomodo silencio en el que los chicos se pusieron rojos llego la comida y se sentaron para empezar a cenar olvidándose por completo de la pelea y hablando entre si pero no savia que esa felicidad acabaría pronto.


	7. Excurcion

En un lugar oscuro en medio del bosque:

Has conseguido encontrar algo-dijo una voz misteriosa.

Si según mis investigadores al parecer las princesas ya han recobrado la memoria y las guardianas están con ellas-dijo otra voz bastante molesta.

Esto se pone feo tendremos que actuar rápido si queremos obtener lo que deseamos-dijo la primera voz a lo que el otro asintió.

Al día siguiente en el hotel.

Y bien que piensan hacer chicos-Senshi a los demás.

Pues yo había pensado en irme a la playa y estar con mis Pokemon alguien me acompaña-pregunto Misty mirando a los demás.

No gracias yo prefiero explorar cerca de los volcanes y dejar que mis Pokemon se vallan un rato por la isla-Dijo May haciendo que los chicos la miraran extrañados.

Los volcanes estas segura May es muy peligroso y hace muchísima calor-dijo Brendan mirándola preocupado.

Si no te preocupes Brendan estaré bien-dijo May sonriendo.

Pues Esther, Jessy y yo habíamos pensado en explorar el bosque y dar una vuelta por la isla-dijo Dawn sonriendo.

Bueno, en dado caso ente todos nos separaremos para ir a ver los lugares y no perdernos -hablo Akira que recién había llegado.

Buenos días, Akira! -dijeron todos al unísono

Jeje, buenos días, por cierto, me gustaría ir contigo al volcán May, dicen que el suelo volcánico es muy bueno para las cosechas y quisiera ver si hay bayas -sonriendo mientras se acercaba la joven Akira

Me parece buena idea -exclamo emocionada May

En dado caso yo también iré, no puedo permitir que a mi prima le suceda algo -Se escucho la voz de Drew, que obviamente mentía ya que realmente quería estar junto a May

Entonces yo también voy, no puedo permitir que 2 damas, sean cuidadas por un peliverde -sonriendo, contesto Brendan.

Amm.. Esta bien -dijo con una gran gota estilo anime, la pobre de May

Bien, entonces en lo que somos meowht, Brock y yo, iremos junto a Jessy, Esther y Dawn -el que hablo en esta ocasión, fue James, recibiendo un si como respuesta

Entonces yo también voy... Quisiera seguir entrenando a mis Pokemon- de forma seria y fría, hablo desde la esquina Paúl, para levantarse y caminar unos pocos pasos.

Como quieras, es tu decisión -dijo Dawn, para mirar a los demás

Oigan no puedo permitir que mi querida Dawn valla sola aun que este con ustedes yo también voy-dijo Ken mientras abrazaba a Dawn por la cintura de forma cariñosa haciendo que esta se sonrojara y que Paúl le mirara con odio

Bien, entonces Pikachu y yo, iremos junto a Misty al mar, hace tiempo que no nos relajamos! -fue el turno de hablar de Ash, el cual se encontraba emocionado por ir a la playa, recibiendo un "pikaa" de su compañero Pokemon.

Ey yo también quiero ir a la playa he odio que aquí a un montón de Pokemon de agua muy bonitos y quisiera dibujarlos-dijo Traicy sonriendo para después voltear a Misty a lo que esta sonrío, aunque no le gusto nada a Ash.

Entonces ya todo esta decidido -hablo Senshi- Recuerden, a pesar de todo en esta isla se oscurece temprano, así que procuren volver antes de las 6 o se perderán.

OK! Muchas gracias Senshi! -dijeron todos, para irse a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse e irse en poco tiempo, tomando en cuenta la hora en la que se ocultaba el sol, que les dijo Senshi, no tendrían mucho tiempo de pasear

OoOoOoOo Habitación de Chicas OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Oigan, porque creen que Seidy no nos quiere hablar? -pregunto curiosa May- Dijo... nos tendrá rencor?

No creo may, aparte, de que nos podría tener rencor? -hablo con la voz de la razón Esther-

Tal vez este preocupada por algo... creen que le podamos ayudar? -Misty fue quien pregunto aquello

Mm... Podría ser... Tal vez si le traemos algo de la isla podríamos hacerla feliz -exclamo sonriente Dawn

Muy buena idea! Puedo traer conchas del mar y hacer collares -dijo Misty emocionada

Puede ser que yo traiga bayas y flores -fue May la que hablo después de Misty

Nosotras veremos que podemos conseguir -Esther hablo por Jessy y Dawn, al decir aquello

Entre todas asintieron y sonrieron mas, tal vez con aquello se podrían hacer amigas. Sin pensar que no muy lejos unos Pokemon fantasma las observaban 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Habitación de Akira-Seidy OoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Así que iras a ver la mansión? -pregunto Akira mientras guardaba ciertas cosas en su mochila

Si, no se porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento... segura que estarán bien todas? -dijo preocupada, pero aun con el rostro serio

OH vamos! ya estamos grandes, no te preocupes n.n -se volteo Akira, dedicándole una sonrisa

Si te eh dicho que cuando sonríes y me dices "no te preocupes" haces que me preocupe mas... -dijo nerviosa Seidy

Si te eh dicho que cuando sonríes y me dices "no te preocupes" haces que me preocupe mas... -dijo nerviosa Seidy

~.~ falta de confianza -dijo un tanto molesta Akira****

Nah, un poquito -con una sonrisa nerviosa 

Bien chicos ya que estamos listos vámonos-dijo Dawn muy animada a lo que los demás asintieron pero cuando se estaban por ir una voz los llamo.

Esperad-grito Senshi a lo lejos mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

Senshi que pasa ocurre algo malo-dijo Jessy preocupada mientras se acercaba a el.

No nada es solo que quería darte esto-dijo mientras le entregaba un móvil-es un nuevo móvil que acaban de sacar nos ayudara a estar en contacto por si os perdéis-termino de decir Senshi sonriendo.

Gracias Senshi eres muy amable-dijo Jessy sonriendo pero cuando se esta por dar la vuelta Senshi la cogio del brazo y la hizo girar depuse se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios haciendo que todos incluida Jessy se sorprendieran y que James le mirara con un profundo odio, después del beso se separo de ella aun sonriendo.

Nos vemos después vale-le dijo a Jessy luego hizo un gesto de despedida a los demás y se marcho corriendo.

Jessy se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como los chicos estaban sorprendidos, James molesto y las chicas sonreían picadamente.

Valla Jessy no nos dijiste que te llevabas TAN bien con Senshi-dijo Misty sonriendo y haciendo que Jessy se pusiera roja.

De….deja de decir tonterías y vámonos ya-dijo sonrojada Jessy mientras empezaba a caminar seguida por los chicos y un molesto James.

Ne James te pasa algo-dijo Ash sonriente.

Que ami nada que va-dijo James furioso mientras seguía a Jessy de cerca.

Siiii claro-dijeron los chicos con sarcasmo haciendo que James les lanzara una mirada de odio.

No entiendo para que te pones celoso -dijo fríamente Paúl- ella ni siquiera es algo tuyo

Mira quien fue a hablar el mismo que a Dawn no le echa ni cuenta-dijo molesto James

Ante aquel comentario se escucho un leve "uuu" por parte de los hombres, mientras que James y Paúl se miraban retadoramente. Mientras las demás chicas platicaban y se divertían haciendo sonrojar a Jessy, la cual poco a poco se iba molestando.

Bien chicas, lo mejor seria dejarla en paz -hablo calmadamente Akira, para que dejaran de molestar a Jessy-

Además, no fue mi culpa, el fue el que me beso -dijo molesta Jessy- y no fue un beso! solo unió sus labios con los míos!

Segura? porque a vista de cualquiera eso fue un beso -dijo may mirándola pícaramente-

Vinimos a explorar o a que me molestaran? -sin mucha paciencia Jessy trato de contenerse-

Esta bien, esta bien, tranquila, ya te dejamos en paz -ahora hablo Misty notando lo enfadada que se encontraba- bien chicas, a donde iremos primero?

Bien, según recuerdo nos íbamos a dividir -dijo Dawn mirando que los chicos ya las seguían-

Amm... como se supone que lo haríamos n.n? -pregunto la mayoría, menos Misty.

Pero como podéis tener tan poco memoria-dijo Misty desesperada, después se tranquilizo un poco y cuando llegaron los chicos empezó-haber dijimos que Brendan,

May, Akira y Drew irían a los volcanes, Jessy, Esther, Dawn, Brock, James, Paúl y Ken irían al bosque y Ash, Pikachu, Traicy y yo vamos a la playa de acuerdo-termino de decir Misty.

Ahhh... Lo lamentamos... -dijeron todos los demás con una gota estilo anime

En pocos momentos todos se comenzaron a acomodar como son los equipos.

Bien, antes de separarnos -hablo Akira- debemos de recordar ante todo, que nos reuniremos aquí para regresar al hotel, tener cuidado y sobre todo, no llegar ya tan noche, este lugar debe de ser peligroso cuando anochece

Esta bien! -contestaron todos para comenzar a caminar hacia donde habían dicho.

** Camino al volcán***

Durante el recorrido, Brendan se la paso pegado a May, platicándole sobre sus viajes y entre los 2 hablando amenamente después de no verse en mucho tiempo, Drew no veía esto con muy buenos ojos, mientras Akira caminaba a un lado de el tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Vamos Drew no es para tanto solo están charlando-dijo Akira.

No estoy molesto por que ese imbecil este hablando con May-dijo furioso haciendo que Akira se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de May como antes.

Akira, Drew vengan ya hemos llegado-grito May haciendo que los dos fueran hasta ellos siguieron caminando mostrando un gran volcán mientras la temperatura empezaba a aumentar.

Al mismo tiempo, en que la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar en aquel lugar, se podía apreciar que a los alrededor del volcán había una gran vegetación, y a su vez parecía que habían algunas casa por ahí y gente también viviendo, con algunos lugares donde cosechar comida en las grandes hectáreas del lugar

Wow, no creí que hubiera viviendo gente por aquí -dijo Brendan mirando las casa, a lo lejos-

Pues no te debería de sorprender, los suelos volcánicos, incluyendo sus alrededores, son de los lugares mas fértiles para cosechar -contesto Drew para continuar caminando a su lado como si nada-

Sorpréndete, no lo sabia -exclamo en esta ocasión May, mientras continuaba caminando, pero ahora, al lado de Akira, mientras Drew iba al frente, tal parecía que escalarían hasta cierta parte el volcán-

Pues, eso del volcán es cierto, aparte de que no solo hay Pokemon de ese tipo en los volcanes, también suelen haber de tipo roca, dragón, y uno que otro poco eléctrico -de forma inteligente, Akira trato de aligerar el ambiente

¿Como sabes eso? -Pregunto Brendan al escuchar aquello

Simple, ya eh estado en volcanes anteriormente, digamos que cuando liberas a un pokemon, es mejor hacerlo en su habitad -respondió Akira

Como por ejemplo un Charmander o un Flareon -a pesar de ir adelante, el que dijo eso, fue Drew

**Bosque**

Jessy, Esther y Dawn hablaban de sus viajes mientras que James, Paúl y Brock se encontraban detrás de ellas mientras las vigilaban y hablaban entre ellos.

Venga James no puedes seguir molesto por lo que a pasado-dijo Brock.

No estoy molesto solo digo que podría haberse controlado un poco no crees-dijo James molesto siguieron caminado hasta que escucharon los gritos de las chicas fueron corriendo hasta ellas y se sorprendieron lo que encontraron Dawn estaba subida a un gran árbol mientras intentaba poner a un Pidgey recién nacido en su nido, sin embargo su intento de querer ponerlo en el nido habían echo que su pie resbalara, sosteniéndose con una sola mano, ya que en la otra tenia al Pidgey, mientras Jessy, no sabia que hacer, mirando de un lado a otro

Se puede saber que diablos haces! -exclamo entre enfadado/sorprendido y preocupado, al ver como se encontraba Dawn, y sin dudarlo ni un minuto, comenzó a subir el también el árbol, con cuidado de no separarse mucho de donde quedo colgando Dawn por si ella se soltaba, podría lanzarse y atraparla en el aire para que no se lastimara

Yo... solo quería... -decía débilmente, el esfuerzo que hacia con una sola mano, realmente le dolía

Sostente! Ya casi llega! -grito Esther a su amiga, sin saber que mas podría decir

Paúl! Si te puedes dar prisa mucho mejor -Mirando que a lo lejos, se hacercaba los que parecían ser los padres del Pidgey

Al escuchar eso, por obviedad se apresuro Paúl a subir mas rápido, llegando justo a tiempo, para tomar de la mano a Dawn y que volviera a subir a la rama, poniendo ahora con excito al pequeña Pidgey en su nido y bajar, antes de que llegaran los padres del pequeño

Wow... Eso si que fue un susto -se escucho decir por parte de Brock, mientras todos se miraban, Paúl molesto, Dawn apenada y los demás con un suspiro para continuar el camino, que ahora creían seria mas largo

** Mar**

En la brisa marina, y ya sintiendo la arena en los pies, es que se encontraban Misty, Ash y Traicy.

Wow que bonito-dijo Traicy maravillado.

Si no esta mal-dijo Ash y después miro a todos lados-oye y Misty-pregunto.

Ni idea no la e visto-dijo mientras la buscaba por la mirada cuando una voz les llamaba desde el mar miro y vio que era Misty que ya se encontraba en el agua

Hola chicos-gritaba Misty desde el agua aun que estaba algo lejos por que su aspecto había cambiado al contacto con el agua y así no la podrían ver-me voy a nadar luego os veo-grito y se sumergió en el agua sin darle tiempo a los chicos de decir nada.

Continuara…


	8. El castillo hundido

8.- El castillo hundido

Sin dejar reaccionar ni decir nada a los chicos, fue que Misty se adentro al agua, ahora, a diferencia de antes, poseía una cola de sirena y podía respirar debajo del agua, algo sorprendente incluso para ella misma, sin embargo, y ahora que tenia recuerdos, sabia como hacerse sirena y después regresar a su forma humana, aunque debía de tener cuidado de que no la descubrieran, hasta ese momento, aquello seria un secreto y futura sorpresa.

Nadaba cerca de los arrecifes, a un lado de todos los Pokemon, hundiéndose cada vez más, supuso que Ash y Traicy no se asustarían ni preocuparían, puesto que ella era una excelente nadadora y se supone que llevaba el artefacto para respirar bajo el agua.

Se detuvo un momento, al ver como algo, mucho más abajo brillaba levemente, no sabía que era, así que por curiosidad comenzó a nadar hacia aquella dirección, cuando finalmente toco fondo, en el mar, miro a su lado y lo que vio, la dejo sorprendida, era un castillo... Tenía toda la pinta de ser antiguo, sin embargo... ¿qué le sucedió? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Cómo llego ahí? ¿Porque le era tan familiar?

Sin pensarlo 2 veces comenzó a nadar hacia el interior, encontrándose con que en aquel lugar, en aquellos pasillos, se había desatado una batalla, triste, miro hacia abajo, probablemente ese había sido su hogar en tierra, y cuando ella murió, en el pasado, ese lugar debió de haber sido atacado y termino por caer del risco, después de todo, se encontraba tan cerca del mar, en lo alto, y aquella batalla hizo que la tierra se quebrara y cayera, hundiéndose en las profundidades del mar azul...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Volcan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miren chicos, lo que la gente me dio- exclamo May mientras llegaba con una bolsa, la cual tenía bayas

-Son bayas de los volcanes y muy raras-dijo Akira.

-Si aun que es extraño lo que dijeron las personas del pueblo-dijo Brendan, mientras se acercaba a May

-¿Que dijeron?-pregunto Drew, mientras Akira y May se miraban nerviosas.

-Dijeron que May se parecía muchísimo a su antigua reina y diosa-dijo Brendan extrañado.

-Se…seguramente habrá sido imaginaciones suyas-dijo May nerviosa.

-Si May tiene razón no deberíamos hacerles caso-dijo Akira igual de nerviosa, Brendan se lo creyó pero Drew no estaba tan seguro.

-Bueno y si seguimos caminando-propuso May para que pensaran en otra cosa.

-A mi me parece bien-dijo Brendan, Akira asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo a sí que Drew no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

-En el bosque-

Paúl aun seguida enfadado por lo que había pasado con el Pidgey, Dawn se quiso disculpar varias veces, pero ya se había harta de su actitud, había seguido caminando junto con sus amigas, mientras los demás les miraban preocupados.

-Vamos Paúl ya todo se soluciono no tienes por qué estar así-le dijo Brock.

-Si además Dawn está sana y salva, no tienes por qué seguir preocupado-le recordó James aun que el también había estado muy preocupado por ella pero no savia porque.

-No sé porque me decís eso yo no estoy preocupado por esa cría-les dijo Paúl mientras miraba a Dawn disimuladamente.

-Si ya-dijo sarcásticamente Brock.

-Es que no me crees-pregunto Paúl

-A decir verdad no-

-Dejadme en paz-contesto Paúl, mientras continuaba, aunque se podía apreciar un pequeño sonrojo en el.

-Dawn no deberías, estar tan enfadada con el-Jessy intentando calmar a su amiga.

-Ya lo sé pero de verdad que me desespera-contesto Dawn

-Aun así deberías calmarte-pidió Esther.

-Mi querida Dawn no deberías estar tan molesta, por lo que diga ese amargado-hablo la voz de Ken acercándose a ellas, para después abrazarla por la cintura, a Dawn solo le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

Sin embargo el agarre de cintura que le dieron a Dawn, no paso de ser percibido por Paul, que si antes se encontraba enfadado ahora se podría decir que realmente estaba furioso y que deseaba destruir todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, en sí, de no ser por Brock, el ya hubiese sacado una poke ball y liberado a su tonterra para atacar a Ken, pero no, Brock se lo impidió y lo único que hizo fue continuar caminando pero mas rápido, dejando a los demás detrás del.

-Que tipo mas difícil- dijo Brock en lo que esperaba que las demás lo alcanzaran para continuar

-En el Hotel-

-Pensé que no los ibas a acompañar- escucho la voz de Senshi, mientras miraba la espalda de cierta castaña

-No iré con ellos, tengo cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar y hacer- fue su única contestación para dirigirse a la salida del hotel

-En el Volcán-

Todo continuaba normal en el camino hacia dicho lugar, solo que a diferencia de minutos anteriores, ahora todos se encontraban en silencio, probablemente pensando cada quien en sus cosas, sin embargo, cuando terminaron de cruzar unos arbustos, llegaron a un gran prado, donde había no solo montones de bayas y un volcán que parecía activo, si no que en una cordillera del volcán, se podía notar claramente como se encontraba un palacio -desgastado y viejo- pero a fin de cuentas un palacio que a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo que había ocurrido continuaba manteniéndose en pie

-Que... Que... ¿Qué es eso?... -Pregunto sorprendido Brendan

-Es un castillo... -le contesto Drew, que parecía hipnotizado con el lugar, sin detenerse continuaba caminando con dirección a este

-¿Drew?... Oye Drew, espera... -Trato de llamar Akira sin éxito alguno, y como no le quedo de otra, siguió a Drew

-¡Esperen! -Dijo May que tomo la mano de Brendan y corrieron para alcanzarlos, ahí había algo extraño.

Sobre todo cuando ciertos pokemones de fuego salían de entre las bayas y al ver a May, Akira o a Drew, hacían una leve reverencia y se iban corriendo de ahí, como si les conocieran o algo parecido, y aquello realmente estaba preocupando a May, sobre todo a Akira, ya que no quería que Drew recordara nada, deseaba -al igual que Seidy- que él se quedara como estaba, oh que todos se quedaran como estaban.

-En el Mar-

Misty se había quedado en lo que parecía un pequeño escalón, a los pies de lo que alguna vez habían sido un par de tronos, muchos pokemones ya se le habían unido a su silencio ahí mientras pequeñas lagrimas que se agregaban al agua salada que había alrededor de donde se encontraba, no podía evitar sentir una gran tristeza por aquel lugar que con mucha anterior había ella llamado hogar, no podía evitar sentir culpa por haberse ido de aquel lugar, mas sin embargo recordaba como lo había echo por una buena razón.

"Protegerlos a todos"

Cuando pensó eso, la felicidad volvió dentro de sí, se limpio las lagrimas y salió del palacio, los chicos deberían de encontrarse preocupados por ella, y no quería ni deseaba que Ash se acercara al palacio, no podía ser algo bueno y lo mejor sería que no recordara nada, prefería estar como estaba, así era feliz junto a él, junto a su sonrisa... "Sin que le dijera princesa"

-En el Bosque-

-Les dije que era una mala idea- hablo de forma fría Paul mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos

-No molestes, tenemos a nuestros Pokemon- le reclamo Dawn

-Chicos, no otra vez -se quejo Brock

Llevaban perdidos aproximadamente solo 30 min, pero había sido el tiempo suficiente para perderse en lo extenso y oscuro del bosque, terminando en un centro donde alrededor había 5 caminos distintos, y aquello era demasiado molesto porque no se podían poner de acuerdo.  
Los peor era, que en efecto, Paul tenia razón, el advirtió que el camino que tomarían no sería el adecuado y se perderían -como si fuera brujo- pero la terquedad de Dawn y el apoyo de los demás a ella, impidió que lo tomaran en cuenta, y por eso habían terminado como se encontraban ahora...

-Oigan... ¿Qué es aquello?- Pregunto James mientras señalaba a varias nubes negras

-Mmm… NO lo sé, probablemente esta isla tenga varios climas y uno de ellos le sea favorable a los Pokemon eléctricos- dijo con inteligencia Brock mientras buscaba algo en su librito

-Es algo extraño... - Dijo Jessy, algo ida mientras miraba al lugar señalado

Sin embargo, una ráfaga de aire los saco de sus pensamientos, oh por lo menos a Dawn, Paul y James que voltearon rápidamente al lugar de donde había venido la ráfaga de aire. Dawn estaba a punto de irse corriendo con dirección de donde había venido el aire, mas sin embargo la mano de Paul no se lo permito lo que hizo que todos les volvieran a poner atención.

-Por favor, no empiecen a pelear otra vez -dijo Esther para tomar la mano de Paul y apartarla del brazo de Dawn

-Jum... Lo mejor será que usemos uno de nuestros Pokemon voladores para volver al hotel, no creo que tarde mucho en oscurecer- dijo mientras sacaba un poke ball, a lo que todos asintieron, sin embargo, Dawn no dejaba de mirar a donde había intentado ir antes.

-En el Volcán-

-Quítate- le dijo molesto Drew a Akira

-No Drew, ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será que ya volviéramos al hotel, Seidy podría preocuparse y también Senshi, el dijo que volviéramos antes de que oscureciese- le reclamo Akira

May y Brendan solo suspiraron al ver la discusión.

Hasta hace unos pocos minutos, todos habían comenzado a subir por un antiguo camino que conducía al palacio que se encontraba en la cordillera del volcán, mas sin embargo mucho antes de llegar, más bien estando en la mitad, Akira se había adelantado e impedido el paso a Drew, lo que inicio una discusión entre los dos sin ninguna victoria de ningún lado, y eso se estaba volviendo molesto, ya que a fin de cuentas Akira tenia razón, ya se encontraba oscureciendo, y de aquí y a que regresaran probablemente estarían en problemas.

-Vamos Drew- llamo May mientras tocaba su hombro y le sonreía

-Tsk... Está bien, pero solo por ahora, luego volveremos...- Drew

-Si, te lo prometo, por ahora vámonos, tengo la impresión de que algo está pasando y no exactamente con los otros- dijo Akira de forma cansada

-Apuesto a que tiene que ver con mi prima- riendo, Drew le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, no sin antes ver como May y Brendan se adelantaban y comenzaban a platicar, lo que le hizo sentir leves celos, pero gracias a Akira, no hizo nada.

-En lo profundo del bosque-

-!Kaguya, usa confusión! !Master, bola de sombras!-

Grito Seidy mientras una Espeon y un Umbreon, se encargaban de hacer los ataques antes mencionados y destruían un par de rocas en un camino bloqueado, alrededor se podía notar que había mas rocas rotas en todo el lugar, lo que daría a entender que llevaba tiempo haciendo eso, sin embargo, se podía notar tanto como ella que al igual que sus dos Pokemon se encontraban exhaustos, y aun quedaba un buen por destruir.

-Arrg... Bueno, han hecho un buen trabajo, por ahora mejor regresemos - dijo mientras miraba la hora y los pokemones caminaban para estar a su lado, esperando a que ella comenzara a caminar

Miro nuevamente las rocas, por última vez en ese día, su destino no había sido llegar ahí, ella quería ir al lugar que se encontraba mas allá de esas rocas, sin embargo, para su mala suerte, tal parecía que alguien o la gente de ahí se había dispuesto a impedir el camino para llegar a donde ella quería, había intentado escalar las rocas, pero solo había conseguido rasguños y ensuciarse -Akira y Drew la regañarían- así que lo único que podía hacer era destruirlas, pero eso era demasiado cansado para Pokemones con los cuales no llamara la atención.

-Ya... vámonos... -

Dijo finalmente para comenzar a caminar y dirigirse al hotel, cojeando de una pierna ya que tenía un raspón en la rodillas, mientras era seguida por su Umbreon y Espeon, a los que anteriormente había llamado Kaguya y Master

-Solamente a mí se me ocurre tratar de escalarlas... -pensando- Pero... ¿Porque habrán bloqueado el camino a ese lugar?

Ahí había algo muy malo, y tenía que descubrirlo ya.


End file.
